There arises a problem in that the plug-in card cannot be guided so precisely in the housing that it can be inserted without any tolerances. This means that the contact pins and the contact jacks are laterally offset with respect to each other and/or may present a false angular position relative to each other in that moment when they hit each other during insertion of the plug-in card, i.e. that their longitudinal axes are out of alignment. The greater part of these alignment errors may certainly be corrected during insertion of the plug part into the plug-in jack; with this correction, however, comparatively high forces act on the contacts of the plug-in jack and the plug part. There is a risk that deformations and stresses on the soldering points of the contacts occur. This is especially critical for SMT connections which, in contrast to through contacts, are not positively connected with the circuit board.